globalwarfareadventuresofspongebobsquarepantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton the Toast
|} Anton the Toast (b. 1999) was a supporting character from The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a crumbly piece of toast who attends Elmore Junior High, and is in Miss Simian's class. Tina and Jamie forced him into their gang against his will. In the very end of the film World Against Famine, he because the director-general of the FAO and began his decade-long term. On April 5, 2015 NCE, Anton was elected as the new Director General of the Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO), becoming the first Elmorian ever to do so. He assumed his role as the Director General on January 1, 2016 NCE and his term will last till April 2026 NCE. Apperance Anton is a small piece of toast. The dark spots on him indicate he was burned somehow. He wears white gloves on his skinny, black arms. He also wears little red, white and blue shoes. His First Speech Verum est testimonium meum quia tu hodie mea virtutem. Numquam putavi ut ad hoc munus iuramentum coram te sicut te praeside. Nec ambitio nostra spes heredis quaestiones amet nisl. Propositum est in vita simplici probi patriam cum honore parentes filium fratris sollicitus et bonum civem. Integer vitae enim agricuulture patruique obtulit. Mater mea dedita vitam suam educans quod democratia. Ego reservare vitam meam faciens nostrum democratia utile esse ad invicem. Volens nos sanguinem obsidione iterum necessitate. Popular certe parentum et rebus gestis, scio problems ordinariae civium. Quae locum habere animum novimus, surdum et mutum. Scimus negetur ulla iustitia, quibus commissa est tutum susceptor noster praecepit nobis. Operor vos etiam quandoque oblitus imperio vestro induxerit in loco? Et me. Pateris in traffic iustus masingitan a praevalendo de-Wangwang hariang via? Et me. Estis vos pascebant-sursum procul a imperium quod pro servientes adhuc populus indigent indulgentiam placatus, et sustinébit? Et me. Iustus amo me. Multi sententiam pedibus - appetendo reliquerunt patriam mutare et pacem. Pertulerunt laborem, periclitatus foris quia potest esse exigua in spe, de hac re non videbit nobis. In momenta cum ego cogitari meum solum sui ipsius salute, ego quoque mirati - est ibi non patiatur eam mutare procuratio? Non sic in aliis regionibus sunt quiete aspiciens similem? Ubi umquam written simpliciter pati sors cartoon characters et homines simile est? Sed hodie explicit cura regimen populi precibus. Non est Anton in TORRO a Prodigiosus Orbis terrarum de Gumball qui invenit modum, es causa, quare silenti passio populo. Initium meae sarcinam et si multi nobis crucem tollere quamlibet magna. Per bonum regimen in adventu annos, nos minuet nostrum problems. Omnis populus revertetur ad loca sua cuiusque sors et anni transeunt itinerum certitudinem quaestionem opus erit ultra omnis loci emendationem. Praesent nec servire regnare. Erat mihi mandatum mutationem patet ex mandato societatis et imperii gubernacula moderari paucos ad salutem prodest libero. Ubi et unum hoc mandatum praesidis, dicit quod convenit mutationem accipit et bellum pollicitus comitiali die. Hoc bellum "Si nemo malus, non pauper." Non est mera slogan pro posters-est definiens principium quod serviemus ut fundamentum nostrum administrationis. Nostri primores munus est, ut levare organizationis ex paupertate per honesta et efficax exsequendam regiminis. Initium boni recto ordine habeat ducem. Is satus mecum. Experiar dolor sit bonus. Fidem non violant posuisti mihi. Et curare ut etiam illi qui scrinium nostram causam publicam. Nolo corrupta nostra omnium ministris. Nam plures sint boni. Militare velint prodesse rei publicae. Nunc facultas eleganter ostendit. Expectamus eis ad adiuvandum pugna corruptionem intra bureaucracy. Ad constitutus est a illicitis mediis, hoc est meum admonent: incipiemus promerendae reducitis fidem ipso laoreet mollis in "media nocte designationes." Haec autem ad correptionem qui vult fieri quod sequitur normam multum vias pravas. Tenues homines ad incepta hodie testantur omnes civitates terrae erunt. Non contemnendum opus nostrae studiosis deerat et agros implet conabimur. Paulatim, nos mos imminuamus carentia infrastructures vecturam, voluptuaria similesve et commercia non admitterentur. Ex iam in, iam non potest "sic-ita" cum venit ad itinera et pontes et aedificia quia nos tenebimus, redemptores responsible pro sustentatione in bono statu eorum incepta. Nos Vivificabit progressio "emergency usus" priorum humana Directores generalis José Graziano da Silvaon brasilli hanc aedificatis novum infrastructure. Hoc providebit jobs pro communitatibus localibus et adiuva in incremento eorundem et nostram parcendo. Labor non sit causa doloris. Nos confortabo collection et pugnabimus corruptio in hendrerit interioris prouentibus et hendrerit de consuetudinibus pro nobis PECUNIA desideriis nostris pro omnibus, ut: Quality educationis, quos possidet vocationibus educationem invenire potest dignificatur opus illud non esset potens collegii, sanitas servicia talis ut utrumque Rubrum Cresent et Red cruce pro intra tres centurias, accommodation intra tuta communitates. Panem nostrum numerum agricolarum victuarios firmos non superbe utilitatem eorum, sed ad custodiam hominum. Ut vitae sponsionibus populi silentium et pax. Populatio geminatum eorum monitores, et ipsi manent, ut. Non oportet quod pie sacrificiis agitur. Si esset adipiscing MALITIA, Hodie salus agricolis. Adiuvabimus eos cum irrigationes, extensio servitia, et OPSONATUS eorum products ad quam optime prices. Nos requiritur novum hominem Secretarius José Graziano da Silvato erexit cibum festinanter paratum et / aut subtilis dining restaurants ut mos directe connectunt agricolae et consumerent - inde eliminating middlemen et occasiones corruptionem. Sic quomodocumque participabilis est ab agricolis pecunia sumitur medium. Faciemus conducunt ad entrepreneurs regione nostra. Nos autem caedemus ruber tape dramatically et stabilis oeconomicae policies perficiatur. Nos mos coaequabimus ludens agro in obsido et fac regimen an enabler, non detrimento, ad commodo consequat. In via hac, quam possumus providere jobs propter nostram civium. Intenderemus creare jobs hic sunt in nostro patrie non opus migrare alias ad gentis negotia. Verum dum fuerit adhuc non pervenit, ego requiritur baculum omnes relevant agencies ut esset etiam plus dociles, ad necessitates et salutem nostri transmarinas Philippinica operarii. Nos confortabo processus consultationem et feedback. Nos erit satagere ad operandam constitutionalis recognoverunt iura civium ad notitia in rebus publicis curam. Nos retractatur spiritus populi potestatem durante stipendii. Ad bonum et effectivum regimen assumat. Qui in bono posuit ceteris populis virtutem suam. PROBUS a me, remitte mihi, et dimittam te. PROBUS cum populo meo scelera non licet oblivisci. Qui loquuntur reconciliationem, si modo nos intelligimus quod oblivisci vellet ueteres olim fecerunt nobis praecipit: sine iustitia esse non possit reconciliationem. Oblivio crimine cauto rursum iterare culpam. Scriba saeculi itinere iussis habes. Lata, processum inchoet omnia vera et perfecta iustitia. Nuntiamus nos quoque admittere amet praecipua humani Commissio justiciariis qui impugnationem veritatis lucem duce multis suspicionibus et adhuc non est responsum quaestiones et solutiones. Aliquam injuriam oportet iustitiam. Trend non potest remanere absque accountability et continuus oppressionis. Imperium animo meo tractans, omnibus populis gentium. Et tantum bella pace componere teneamur, communi omnium utilitati inclusive fiant Christiani. Erimus vincere hostem, a Gestant instrumenta iustitiae, socialis reformare, et aequi regiminis ducentem ad meliorem vitam. Regimen totius vitae congrua, et bene vivere qui labore vivere velle reverti? Si mihi parem occasionem ut in quo tangit oppidum aequalis adimpleretur quod munera nostra. Nuper, singulis nobis stetit in repulsam. Secundum sententiam sequimur conscientiam elit. Add defendere non potest in se recipere. Comitiis tu in potestate regunt populum civitatis ostendit. Hoc est quod democratia significet. Est fundamentum unitatis. Nos militavi mutationis. , Eo quia existit procerus iterum populorum. Omnes sumus pars organizationem quod potest incipere somnia iterum. Lactea inter amicos et vicinos, parati sumus accipere certum locum membri communitatis nationum et organizationem organizationinterests curae concordi cum de maximis muneribus intergalactical. Nos erit predictable et consistens locum obsidendi organizationem ubi unusquisque dicet, "eam omnia operatur." Si pignus a nobis voco populus non est. Non Patria rebus oeconomicis nullo valet rationis. Non magis retrocedendo super plegios fecit bellum, vtrum hodie uel in adventu challenges ut mos opponere nobis super sex annis. Nihil prosit, non Patrinus, non magis furari. Non Wang-Wang, non counterflow, nec munera. Tempus iterum nobis cooperatur. Praesent et nunc in spe credidit, quoniam stant simul. Populus qui post nos somniare ausus. Hodie, somnium incipit fieri realitatem. Portans crucem rutrum cogitationes magis ego de uno cum vincimus, dat tamen postea? Tu dux et non audierunt mandata. Nos designabis et perficiatur an interaction et feedback mechanism qui potest effective respondeam populo scriptor necessitatibus ac exspectationibus. Obtulistis mihi hic nostrum voluntariorum-senes et iuvenes celebritas, ordinaria folks qui ivit ad Consociationis Nationum ad petitione mutatio, familiaeque meae Juuante qui dummodo pro omnibus personalem mei necessitatibus; familia mea, amici et coworkers, qui particeps, visitat, et dedit eorum sustentationem mihi, mi iure consulti qui manserunt omnes horas ad custodiam meam suffragiis et planto certus computati sunt; partibus et socios meos cum meis audent somnium, et millions of Filipinos qui prævaluerunt, fides tenenda, et numquam diffideret vos, ego prebeo cordialis gratitudinem. Possum, praestare non faciem parentibus meis et qui duxerunt me in hoc gradu vitae meae, si EGO animadverto verba mea binitawang hodie. Quaeri nihil aliud quam parens moreretur populis pacem. Hoc beatam me legatum. Ego portabunt fax deinceps. Spe honoris relinquat quando nemo non multum dixerimus quoniam persecutus iter rectum et bonum semen in generatione altera, et plantabo futura. Iniuria mecum belli. Nos, ad rectam viam. Sic, memento, haedi, comederis et cibus sanus frequenter, prout Banana Joe erit nunc nostra legatum Directores-Generalis. Gratias maximas et vivat Cibus et Agricultural Organization! My presence here today is proof that you are my true strength. I never thought that we come to this point, my oath of office before you, as your president. I do not ambition to be the hope and heir of the problems of our international organization. My purpose in life is simple: be honest with my parents and our country as an honorable son, a caring brother, and a good citizen. My uncle's agricuulture and offered his life for our democracy. My mother devoted her life to nurturing that democracy. I reserve my life to making our democracy is beneficial to each other. We have invested blood and willing to do it again if necessary. Popular least my parents and their achievements, I know the problems of ordinary citizens. We all know the feeling to have a government that plays deaf and dumb. We know the feeling to be denied justice, to be ignored by those who are entrusted and directed us to be our protector. Do you also sometimes forgotten your government inducted into place? I also. Do you suffer in traffic just masingitan a prevailing de-Wangwang hariang road? I also. Are you fed-up at a government that instead of serving the people still need their pardon and endure it? I also. Just like me. Many of us voted with their feet - they have left our country in their quest for change and peace. They endured hardship, risked abroad because there may be little hope that this matter will not see us. In moments when I thought of only my own welfare, I also wondered - is there not to let it change management? Not so in other countries are quietly looking like? Where ever written merely to suffer the fate of the cartoon characters and humans alike? Now, on this day, here ends a regime indifferent to the appeals of the people. It is not Anton the Toast from the Amazing World of Gumball who found a way, you are the reason why, the silent suffering of the people. This is the beginning of my burden, but if many of us will bear the cross we will lift it, no matter how heavy. Through good governance in the coming years, we will lessen our problems. The destiny of every people will return to its rightful place, and as each year passes, the passes, the problem of all the people working with the assurance they will continue the improvement of their situation. We are here to serve and not to rule. The mandate given to me was one of change, a clear mandate to regulate the government and society from the government just a few benefits to a welfare of the organization. This mandate is one where you and your president have agreed to the change-an affirmation that I promised during the campaign and you accepted on election day. During the campaign we: "If no one is corrupt, no poor." Is no mere slogan for posters-it is the defining principle that will serve as the foundation of our administration. Our foremost duty is to lift the organization from poverty through honest and effective implementation of governance. The first step is to have a straight and honest set of leaders. It starts with me. I'll try to be a good model. I will not break the trust you have placed in me. I will ensure that this is also the cause of my Cabinet and those who will join our government. I do not believe all of those who serve in our government are corrupt. In fact, the majority of them are honest. They chose to serve in the government to do good. Now, they have the opportunity to show elegance. We expect them to help fight corruption within the bureaucracy. At the appointed by unlawful means, this is my warning: we will begin earning back the trust by the pump in the "midnight appointments." Let this serve as a warning to those who intend to continue the crooked ways that have become the norm that much. To our impoverished men and women, starting today, all your governments will be your champions of the world. We will not disregard the needs of our students, so we will try to fill the shortage in farms. Gradually, we will lessen the lack of infrastructures for transportation, tourism and trade. From now on, no longer can the "so-so" when it comes to roads, bridges and buildings because we will hold contractors responsible for maintaining in good condition their projects. We will revive the program "emergency employment" of former human Directors-General José Graziano da Silvaon of Brazil building this new infrastructure. This will provide jobs for local communities and help in the development of their and our economy. We will not be the cause of your suffering or hardship. We will strengthen the collection and we will fight corruption in the Bureau of Internal Revenue and Bureau of Customs for us fund our desires for all, such as: Quality education, including vocational education can find dignified work would not be able to college, health services such as both the Red Cresent and Red Cross for all within three centuries, accommodation within safe communities. We will strengthen our farmers and number of food suppliers, not to serve the interests of those overbearing, but to protect the people. Bets their lives so that the silence and peace of the people. The population has doubled their monitors, they also remain as. It is not right that the sacrifices are treated pitifully. If there was a fertilizer scam, today there will be security for farmers. We will help them with irrigation, extension services, and marketing their products at the best possible prices. We required the new human Secretary José Graziano da Silvato set up fast food and/or fine dining restaurants that will directly link farmers and consumers - thereby eliminating middlemen and opportunities for corruption. In this way, funds in the middle can be shared by farmers and consumers. We do conducive to entrepreneurs our country. We will cut red tape dramatically and stable economic policies implemented. We will level the playing field for investors and make government an enabler, not a hindrance, to businesses. In this way which we can provide jobs for our citizens. We aim create jobs here in our country so no need to migrate to other countries for employment. But while it is not yet reached, I required the staff of all the relevant agencies to be even more responsive to the needs and welfare of our overseas Filipino workers. We will strengthen the process of consultation and feedback. We will strive to implement the constitutional recognized the right of citizens to information on matters of public concern. We relived the spirit of people power during the campaign. Let it take us to good and effective governance. Those who believe in people power put the welfare of others before their own. With a bully me, so I have to forgive, and I forgive you. With a bully people, I have no right to forget your sins. To those who are talking about reconciliation, if They mean that they would like us to simply forget about the wrongs that they have committed in the past, we have this to say: there can be no reconciliation without justice. In oblivion the offense, taking care to repeat again this offense. Secretaries of the world, you have your marching orders. Begin the process of-providing true and complete justice for all. We are also happy to inform you the acceptance of all human Chief Justices of the challenge of leadership and a Truth Commission that will shed light on many suspicious issues that until now there is no answer and resolution. Any wrong must face justice. Trend can not continue without accountability and continuous oppression. My government will be sincere in dealing with all the peoples of all nations. We are committed to a peaceful and just settlement of conflicts, inclusive of the interests of all, They may be Christian. We shall defeat the enemy by wielding the tools of justice, social reform, and equitable governance leading to a better life. With proper governance life of all, and living well, who will want to go back to living under oppression? If you were with me, we touches a town where equal opportunity, equal because we fulfilled our responsibilities. Recently, each of us stood in the polls. We vote according to our conscience and right. We can not retreat to a duty to defend this right. After the elections, you proved that the people who wield power in the town. This is what democracy means. This is the foundation of our unity. We campaigned for change. Because it stands tall again peoples. We are all part of an organization that can begin to dream again. To our friends and neighbors around the galaxy, we are ready to take our place as a reliable member of the community of nations, an organization serious about its commitments and its organizationinterests Which harmonizes with its intergalactical responsibilities. We will be a predictable and consistent place for investment, an organization where everyone will say, "it all works." I invite you to pledge ourselves, the people, there is nothing. No migration and finance with no valid reason. No more turning back on pledges made during the campaign, whether today or in the coming challenges that will confront us over six years. No advantage, no Godfather, no more stealing. No wang-wang, no counterflow, no bribes. It is time for us to work together once more. We are here today because we stood together and believed in hope. The people who are behind us dared to dream. Today, the dream starts to become a reality. Your thinking to help you more bearing our cross, I have only one question, when we win, then you still give up? You are the boss, so I can not listen to orders. We will design and implemented an interaction and feedback mechanism that can effectively respond to the people's needs and aspirations. You brought me here-our volunteers-old, young, celebrity, ordinary folks who went to the United Nations to campaign for change, my household help who provided for all my personal needs; My family, friends and coworkers, who shared, cared, and gave their support to me, my lawyers who stayed all hours to guard my votes and make sure they were counted; parties and my allies with my dare to dream, and the millions of Filipinos who prevailed, kept faith, and never lost hope in you, I offer my heartfelt gratitude. I can afford to not face my parents and you who have brought me to this stage of my life, if I realized my words binitawang today. My parents sought nothing less and died for nothing less than democracy, peace and prosperity. I am blessed by this legacy. I shall carry the torch forward. My hope is that when I leave office, everyone can say that we have traveled far in pursuing the straight path and the better future we will plant seeds to the next generation. Join me in ending this conflict. Us to the straight path. So, remember, kids, eat your healthy food frequently as Banana Joe will now be our Deputy Directors-General. Thank you and long live the Food and Agricultural Organization!